


[Theseus/Newt]鼠尾草

by Softgem



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Softgem
Summary: 当我站起身拉开窗帘，因为刺眼的光线而偏过目光，我在那里看见一簇鼠尾草正放在我的窗台上。是记忆中的哪一只灰雀把它衔来这里？我推开窗户，发现我竟如此爱他。二战无魔法AU





	[Theseus/Newt]鼠尾草

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/gifts).



> 作者的话：这是一个我一直想要讲述的故事，它已经在我的脑海中徘徊几周之久了。我非常努力地想把它写出来，本打算写成一个长篇，并且曾放出过第一章，但因我糟糕的叙事能力最终作罢。是一个二战麻瓜AU的故事，有ooc。全文大概1w2k字。
> 
>  
> 
> 纽特POV  
> 第一人称预警  
> 具体史实、发生的具体年份、时间线和两人的年龄差被刻意模糊了。很有可能出现历史和生物的常识性错误。所有专业知识（包括军事、地理、动物）均不准确。  
> 标题没有象征意义。  
> 战争的残酷被明显地淡化了。  
> 文末有注释。

 

 

第二次我去找忒修斯，是在忒修斯订婚之后。

 

那天我刚知道他订婚的消息。调试着收音机过了大概十五分钟，我才意识到收音机是坏的。一方面的我想，我不如就坐在这里，听越来越响的杂音。一方面的我迷迷糊糊地想，我能这么做，这会让小猫抓狂。我站起来。

我犹豫地走进前门，进入起居室。起居室里人声喧哗，女邻居坐在小雕花圆木桌旁，湿漉漉头发盘起像菊石标本。我的母亲站在一旁，头深深地埋下去，腰微微屈着，交谈的时候发梢微微摇晃。我站在原地，四处张望着，然后越过妇女们的头发和肩膀，越过摆上了还在滴水的鼠尾草的流理台，我看见忒修斯。

忒修斯在开着的窗前抽烟，下午光线没有细节，我只能看见一个剪影。我走过去，又在绕过流理台之后停下脚步。我站住了。一种像火烧一样的感觉进入我的喉咙，自上而下。我沉默地等着，希望忒修斯能够回头。  
  
  
  
  


第二次忒修斯去找我，也是在他订婚之后。我在我的房间，不想出去。我不知道怎么出去面对忒修斯——面对一个已经订婚的忒修斯。我坐在床沿安抚我的猫。

“坏孩子。”我叫它。

它在原地愣了一下，然后扑向我，险些把半俯着身子的我撞翻。我喘了口气，干脆也倒在地上，仰面朝天地举起它。猫，现在已经变得肥硕而慵懒，蹬了两下腿，软软地挂在我手上，我的手几乎立刻感到酸痛。

然后一个无可奈何的声音从门口传来。

“妈妈说你十五分钟之后就得出发。”

是忒修斯，他在那里站了很久了，穿着黑西装，胸前别了一朵黄水仙。他看起来容光焕发，让我更加希望能不发一言。猫发出一声不满的尖叫。我张了张嘴，发现自己可悲地盯着忒修斯的头发。

我张了张嘴，说出来的却是，“我该感谢你同意把它留下来，对不对？”

“你自然应该感谢我，”忒修斯很快明白了我的意思。当然了，那是我自小偷养的猫。

我站起来，看着他，耸了耸肩，笑了一下（只是抿了一下嘴）。我低头看着猫。

忒修斯在盯着我看。他伸出双手，动作轻松自然，“作为感谢，难道不应该拥抱一下吗？”

“不行。”我回答，胸前还捧着它。“他被惊吓了，我在重新和他建立联系。他今天早上掉进锅里了，你还记得？不可以让他看到我在拥抱别的任何人。”

不可以让猫看到我在拥抱别人，那当然是一个谎言，但是一旦遇到有关动物的事，忒修斯当然只好相信我。我当然希望他能明白更多，明白他对我的拥抱里面的情感要远逊于我在他的拥抱里所感受到的，但那个时候，我只能这么说。

忒修斯耸了耸肩。他头歪向一边，然后抬了抬眉毛。这是他不自在但有所期待时的表情。“以我对动物的了解，猫应该不会介意一个理所当然的拥抱。”

“婚礼定在什么时候？”我问。

“我们当然打算越快越好。”他用公事公办的语气说。“不过形势很不妙，恐怕还需要过一阵子。”

“你现在应该跟莉塔在一起。”我说。

“她五分钟之后过来。”他抬腕看了看表。“她有些紧张。我提到你的名字的时候她似乎不怎么像是已经准备好了。”语气中带上了质询。

我转过身，弯下腰去把猫放在地上，然后理了理衣服下摆。

“祝贺你。”我咕哝道，眼睛转向地板。

忒修斯没说什么，但他看起来如释重负。“祝贺我，感谢你，我今天都要被这两句话淹没了。”他几乎是笑着说。

我没说话。

“纽特？”

我听见了。显然。

“我要去照顾我的猫。”我含糊地说。

“亲爱的，到妈咪这儿来。”我刻意回过头去寻找那只大猫。猫变得肥硕之后，共情和活力被掩盖，它变得慵倦，需要观察的人比它更热切。破碎的笑声从我嘴角窜出来。而它蜷成一团在舔自己的毛，抬起头用它浮出水光的、小小的猫眼睛看着我。我一把把它抱起来，把它放进自己的胸口，把脸颊埋进它柔软的毛里。它眯起眼睛，发出一声小小的呜咽。

“你真的很高兴。”我对着猫轻声说。

我感觉到忒修斯在他身后站了一会儿。我仿佛听到有话语呼之欲出。然后忒修斯沉默地离开。

某种程度上说，我心碎了。

也是到了我成年之后，那时我还留在英国，忒修斯入了伍，有了荣誉，然后以高层军官的身份去了波罗的海一带。我一天晚上无法入睡的时候，想起他订婚的那天，我才有些明白，他其实也在寻找我。

他累了。他想离那些祝福和无穷无尽的计划远一些；他是来找我的，并且在那个粗糙的门框上靠得太久了；他想过来看着我，跟我交谈，然后拥抱我。他想确认，他订婚之后，任何东西都没有失去。

我没能让他知道这一点。我不知道他有多害怕失去我，毕竟他是忒修斯。忒修斯不害怕任何事。  
  
  
  
  


忒修斯会害怕吗？多年后有一个场景一直在我的头脑中回放。那年我十六岁，一个寒冷的傍晚，我抱着我的猫开了窗户，灰云涌进视野。当我把窗户支起来的那一刻，一只灰雀窜过窗台。我还没有反应过来，猫就从我怀里跳了出去，悄然无声地跳在窗台上，然后随着灰雀跑走了。

我愣怔在原地，难以置信地发现猫竟然已经消失，顺着灰雀的轨迹。我奔跑着冲出房间，然后和忒修斯撞个满怀。他惊诧地看着我。我没有理会他，只是冲出家门。我在出门的瞬间才过滤出我奔跑时听到的声响，其中有一部分是忒修斯奔跑的足音。

我被吓到了，我的猫从来没有这样意气用事。也许那个寒冷的夜晚有早春的气息。最后，我顺着直觉冲进树木丛生的林地，天色越来越暗，而且我感到挫败和恼怒。纽特·斯卡曼德，你的能力比不上一只灰雀！

我被地上的枯木和虬生的树根不断绊倒，但我尽量跑得足够快。夜晚在我面前旋转，曲折蜿蜒，波纹回旋。我四处张望，不断原地打转，最后精疲力竭地停了下来。

我站在原地，用力呼吸。夜晚不再旋转的时候，我才意识到，幸而英格兰的林地算为稀疏。在月光下，我开始呼唤我的猫。

后来我在一片林中空地上找到了它，我抱起它的时候就再也无法生气了；它看着我，好像它拥有完全的无辜。猫的世界就是这样子的，非常简单。错都在人类。于是我捧起它，呼吸它，仿佛它是空气。

然后我听见一阵脚步声。

我站在空地中央，几乎感到一阵恐慌。那个颀长的身影向我奔来的时候，我几乎条件反射地转过身去逃离。但我没能跑远；一对有力的手臂从我身后抱住了我。

我嗅到了忒修斯的气味，是很淡、很淡的月桂。或许是我一种特殊的感官混淆症，但我从未费心去追究。

他把我箍得太紧，我感觉到他的愤怒。他扳过我的脸，我看到他的表情几乎有些狰狞。

“为什么要跑出去？”他的声音有点嘶哑，“你在外面待了三个半小时！妈妈都要吓死了，你到底在干什么？”

“它跑了。”我说。

他看着我，又看着猫。他的眼神里除了愤怒，还有另外一种东西。我知道那是什么。那是 **我怎么也不能理解你** 。可是我能够理解他，至少我认为我可以。十六岁的我眼里，我的哥哥只是严厉，他并不难懂。

“下次请你不要再跑出去了，纽特，算我求你。”他看着我，我一定表现得过于无动于衷了（他还不明白我的无动于衷其实是不知所措），他的神情一时显得绝望，“你应该待在家里，或者出门的时候跟我说一声！我是你哥哥，纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·斯卡曼德！”

你是我哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德。

他把我背在肩上带回家的时候我迷迷糊糊地想。

是从第二天早上起我开始以另外一种角度看待忒修斯。我开始避开忒修斯作为哥哥的那一面。从那段时间之后，我在想，我无时无刻不在想：

如果剥去兄长的身份，忒修斯是什么？

不剩什么了，真的不剩什么了：一个我不想结交的守旧者；一位严厉的导师；一面窘迫而柔软的镜子；不容分辩的拥抱本身；一个意外；一个吻，只有在意外的前提下可以成立，真实又不真实；另一种形式的一只大猫，就与那天晚上出走的那只一样。

那只是一只猫，为什么在这一部分回忆里，它看起来像一个守护神，几乎陈述着某种神圣？它没有变成神祗，是因为我后来又找回了它，而一个能够拥有的东西是不能算作神祗的。

又回到之前那个问题：忒修斯会害怕吗？那天晚上我以一个青少年自以为是的揣摩，将他的表现归为愤怒。我还要等很久很久才能意识到，那其中的一部分是恐惧。

忒修斯和我是兄弟，我们共享着同样的血液中英国人的窘迫。他表达爱的一种方式：把一部分恐惧以愤怒的方式传递给我。

“忒修斯，停一停——”我在他耳边轻声说。

他停住了。

“我听见灰林鸮的声音。”我用气声告诉他。

于是，几乎在此同时，就在我们缓慢地前进的那个林间空地，夜晚更加深邃，那只鸟温柔地俯冲，翅膀发出巨大的声响，又腾空而起，冲着月光飞去。  
  
  
  
  


第一次我去找忒修斯，是我做噩梦的时候。我那时十二岁，他可以轻松地把我抱起。我和忒修斯给我们屋檐下的两只麻雀起了名字。

我给自己的那只取名叫皮克特。忒修斯的那只叫芬恩。

我说那是“我们的麻雀”。

那天晚上，我梦见皮克特和芬恩的巢掉下来；它们都死了，在落地之前就已经死去，它们的羽毛片片剥落，而我也在和它们一起下坠。那时候我还不知道梦意味着什么；我只知道我醒来的时候浑身发抖。

我挪下床铺，去找忒修斯。我推进忒修斯的房间，惊讶地发现他也没有睡。

房间里有一种奇特的气味，忒修斯只穿着一件白衬衫，在他身上显得有点过于宽松了。他似乎出了很多汗，他的衬衫打湿了，在昏黄的灯下呈现轻灰。

灯光像雾一般在屋里蹀躞。我又一次看见他的黑头发，湿的，打着卷。

他看到我的时候有些惊讶，但更多的是窘迫。我不知道之前在这房间里发生了什么值得他窘迫的事。

“纽特？”他叫我的名字时有些窒碍。

“我做了噩梦。”我说。

他叹了口气。“所以你想让我跟你一起睡。”

我咬着嘴唇看他。

“拜托，纽特，你已经十二岁了。”

我说，“我梦见我们的麻雀死了。”

他看着我，眼神有些放空。然后他叹气，站起身来，有些为难地向我走来。他抱起我，在我的耳边说：“我们到你房间去。我陪你过一夜。”

那天晚上我在忒修斯的拥抱中睡去，像一勺蛋白酥一样蜷在他怀里。他汗尚未干去的身体上奇特的气息一直没有散去，犹豫地将我笼罩。而他的呼吸有些紊乱——这让我疑惑；而随着他扑在我后颈的鼻息逐渐安稳下来，我也睡着了。

那不是第一个我们一起入睡的夜晚，但那是一个我总会记起的夜晚，或许由于忒修斯身上奇特而绝对算不上好闻的气味；或许由于那是一个有月亮的夜晚，而对于英国，明朗的月夜是一种奢侈；或许由于那一夜忒修斯奇怪的犹疑和沉默。

那个夜晚的记忆，和我对我们的麻雀的记忆，同其他许多童年的记忆一样，混乱地纠缠在一起。我一直在用“我们的麻雀”称呼它们。不过，它们是麻雀。麻雀从来不属于任何人。它们只属于不太寒冷的天气和一户固定的屋檐。它们从来不属于我们。  
  
  
  
  


第一次忒修斯来找我，真正意义上发生在好几年后，算来他几个月之后就会订婚。在餐桌上，所有人都在谈论战争。我们家庭连同周围的居民，都没有被经济萧条彻底击垮。我们还能吃上糖，上帝保佑；我们还能买到鸡蛋，甚至付得起电影票。可能因为这个，我们的社区里充斥悲天悯人的和平主义论调，但那就像教堂和和平布道一样，某种程度上只是人们对恐惧的掩饰。似乎我们的世界里容不下丘吉尔，而我能看到忒修斯的眉头蹙得很紧。

我们在房间里一起听收音机。会客室里有点吵嚷，我似乎听见格雷夫斯的声音。还有几个尖锐的声音，似乎都站着，在争论。

“好像帕西瓦尔来了。”我说。

他不置可否地点点头，身体向前倾向收音机，表示自己偏向继续听广播。

他突然说，“很快就要开战了。”

“你想要开战吗？”我问。

他侧过头来看我。“你想要开战吗？”

我耸了耸肩。不是“我怎么知道”，而是“不”。忒修斯知道这一点。

“开战之后，很多人会死。”我说，羞赧于幼稚到极点的语句，“环境会变得极端，声响、火焰会惊吓到地表的生物。有的会被打死，有的会出现紊乱，最后因为背离自己物种的规律而迟早死去。”显然，我现在不是在说人类。

“它们会死去，会消失。”我最后说。

他没说话，但沉思地点了点头。“但是战争已经在所难免了。”

“他们在讨论英国会不会参战。”我说。这是个陈述句，忒修斯不用回答。

他转过头来看着我，眼神很严肃。“说不参战的都是蠢货。马上就要开战了。马上。”

我突然喘不过气，他的眼神严肃、热切且犹豫，像认为自己不该穿过窗户的路灯光线。“你会吗？”我问。

你会参战吗？你会不会坚持战争的正义、世界的正义而离开，同时欺骗自己这一切无可避免？

他还是那样看着我，然后摇了摇头。“那是在所难免的。”他只是重复。“我会给你写信，如果你想要。”他最后说。

“我暂时不会上战场，是吗？”我尖锐地问他，“否则我会和你一起。”

“战争期间，你没法跟我一起。这不是我说就能算数的。”他这个回答就是在说我不会上战场。

他一气说下去，“我已经通过——一些手段——帮你申请到依良心拒服兵役(conscientious objection)。你会在医院里做兼职。你有权利暂不参战。”

我有些气恼。

“或许我也有权利参战。”

“父亲和母亲——”

我平静地、近乎残忍地打断他。“既然你已经做了决定，我想现在多说也无济于事。我只是想说，忒修斯，我才是那个能决定自己做什么的人。我没在说我想参战。我是说如果我说我要跟随你，我会的。”

但如果你不想要我，也没关系。这是我没说出口的话。

他转过身来，看着我笑了，歉疚的笑。

“我知道。对不起。”

我们沉默了一会儿。

大约三分钟之后，母亲从门口探进头来，她喊：“你们可以出来一下吗？”——然后她看着忒修斯，用兼暗示和警示的语气说，“莉塔来了。”

忒修斯翻身跳下床铺，冲我抿了抿嘴。我们一起进入起居室，绕过流理台，进入厨房。

我和忒修斯靠在一侧墙壁的五斗橱边。那天的忒修斯很奇怪，因为往往他是那个与人攀谈的人；他不常这样——沉默地站在一旁。他甚至几乎不站在一旁——他总是处在中间。而那晚他没有。他只是站在我身边。

莉塔过来跟我们交谈，胸前别了花，涂了很淡的口红，主要是和忒修斯，话语中爱意混着礼貌，有几句话是对着我说的，爱意、礼貌还混着些尴尬。格雷夫斯和忒修斯有过一段简单的严肃对话，对我则是一个示意的微笑。但我们一直靠在那个低矮的雕花五斗橱旁，离人群有一段距离，我们有一搭没一搭的交谈得以继续。

这时房里突然一片漆黑。我关于海上战争对候鸟迁徙影响的长篇大论被尴尬地掐断。

停电了。有个女士的声音短促地尖叫，然后一阵小小的笑声，母亲站起身去翻找蜡烛。

然后是一阵沉默。

黑暗和沉默总是其他感官最好的刺激，我在灯光倏忽熄灭的那一刻起就开始感到浑身僵硬。看不见的时候，忒修斯在我身边这一事实甚至变得更真实，因为他的热量几乎具象化成接触，变成一个拥抱。身侧另一个人的热量在蒸腾，我的胆怯也在融化；直到我终于被黑暗本身携带的暧昧攻占，试探地向身侧伸出一只手——

一只左脚圈过我的脚踝，一只干燥的手握住我潮湿的右手；然后，出乎我意料地，一对温热的弦月旋即覆上我的额头。

然后蜡烛被点亮了。我惊愕地侧过头去，可是忒修斯已经放开了我的手。我在他的脸上看不到任何证据，只有我们依然紧贴的脚踝还在提醒着我。  
  
  
  
  
  


第三次我去找忒修斯，是我给他写信。

“亲爱的忒修斯，这里在下雪。”

我咬着嘴唇看着自己的笔尖移动。不行，我想，我能够确定，自从这里开始下雪，每一个有丈夫的妻子写的信都会这么开头，有兄弟的男孩自然也是。

“亲爱的忒修斯，雪下得越来越大了。连麻雀都不知道被冻到哪里去了，我们的皮克特和芬恩也已经很久没有出现。苍头燕雀已经飞到远处过冬，旁边的荒郊也不再出现灰林鸮。”

我又换了一张信纸。不能写太多动物，虽然我觉得冬天最可写的是那些鸟类。也不能让忒修斯知道我还在去那片树林。我没有写，但忒修斯跟我一起看见过灰林鸮，他会猜到的。战时哪怕这样的举动都是冒险，忒修斯离开时这样嘱咐我，手贴着我的脸。

“亲爱的忒修斯，希望你能看到这里的雪。宵禁之后，如果有月亮，外面亮得好像灯火通明。苍头燕雀飞去之后，其他鸟类好像也沉寂下来了。

收到你的信我很高兴，战况如此顺利，实在令人鼓舞。前线物资很缺乏吗？如果不，希望你下次能够别那么吝啬笔墨。我知道你不能说起太多，但我想听到的不只是‘我很好，一切顺利’。”

我接着写下去。

“我听说立陶宛半年前的事了。想必你早就知道，哥哥？如果你不知道，我想你最好不必知道。邻居上门拜访的时候跟我说了这事，她有一些内部消息。我实在没法相信会发生这种事。

“我呆在这里的日子也快结束了。你从波罗的海回来的时候，也是我服役的日子，这是没有办法的。我并不是去前线，更像是后勤，虽然我也可能会——你知道的。我还不知道到时要去哪里。总之，你不用对我太担心。你老是这样。”

于是最后我写着，听着我的钢笔笔尖吱呀作响，几乎感到一种恐惧。

“希望这战争早点结束。

你永远的，纽特·斯卡曼德”  
  
  
  
  
  


第三次忒修斯来找我，是他从战场上暂时回来。我坐在门廊上，正在画一只椋鸟的速写。我听见嘈杂的声响，抬起头来。有人从我身边跑过，向我面前奔去；有人发出欢呼；有人感谢上帝。

然后我看见了忒修斯·斯卡曼德，穿着他的军装，迎面向我走来，步履坚定，疲惫但是笑着，我知道他在看着我，因为他的眼神是在对我说话，好像我还是若干年前那个处于青春期的小斯卡曼德。而我站起身，喉咙里有些阻塞，就这样看着忒修斯向我走来，把我塞进一个结实的拥抱。

战争开始之后，我已经很少流泪。但我在他的肩膀上流泪了。不是因为忒修斯终于回来，而是因为从那一刻起，一切随着他的回来变得昭然若揭，我再也不敢以兄弟的身份看他。

从来就没有一个时刻能够改变一切，无论是一天、一秒钟还是一年（那是1944年，如果这重要的话），也没有什么事会在倏忽之间改变。

瞬间天翻地覆的是你的意识。有什么东西把你的遮羞布揭下。你成为了彻底袒裎的古希腊塑像。

我冒着亵神的危险，在脑海中写下这个论断：如果你坚信你能够不再思念他，如果你已经用理智将自己说服，却最终只能承认自己是自欺欺人，而一切随之分崩离析——那你就是爱上了他。  
  
  


 

 

战争英雄回来了。社区最初的狂喜消却之后，情况急转直下。社区周围几次“蚁蛉”(Doodlebug)袭击之后，终于有人崩溃了；战争就像出现在你家门口的一具冷硬的躯体，你以为你已经习惯它的死寂的时候，一个噩梦又让你相信它随时会向你扑来。

在一次警报过去之后，四个街区以外的一位朋友冲进我们的客厅，一下坐在我们的硬高脚椅上，目光呆滞地看着地面。我们知道他崩溃了，但我们还不知道他的住所已经被彻底摧毁。他与父亲交谈几句之后，开始疯狂地咳嗽，额头上开始沁出汗珠，然后发出压抑的，难听的哽咽。湿润的鼠尾草散放在流理台上。忒修斯沉默地进入客厅。

他看见忒修斯之后就彻底失控了。战争英雄，他歇斯底里地喊道，战争英雄凯旋而归， **我们的房子变成一片废墟** ，英雄保卫英格兰！上帝保佑英格兰！英雄从战场上回来，春风得意，毫发无伤， **我们没了房子** ！他歇斯底里地大笑起来，头深深地埋进双腿。

忒修斯看着他，僵硬地站在原地，一时有些无措。我感到一阵恶心。忒修斯应该见多了这种情况；这几天来，我已经清楚他的伤疤（他当然不是毫发无伤），我已经知道在战争中他会遇见什么事和怎么样的人。他应该能应付，并且他应该知道应付的方式就是什么都不要说，然后做些什么。但我依然震惊于他的无措；他甚至看来有些负罪，虽然这显然不是他的错。

为什么？  
  


 

 

 

几天后，他回答了我，尽管他显然并没想着要回答我。是我走进空荡的起居室的时候，发现他蹲在壁炉前，面对着壁炉架，肩膀在耸动。我一开始以为他在哭泣，后来却明白他只是拼命忍住哭泣。

他正在把什么撕碎，然后把碎片放进炉中。然后他站起身，快步离开。

我进入起居室，走到壁炉前，蹲下来看着。炉没有燃起来，只有几块红热的炭，和几簇被压抑着的火苗。有些纸片已经被烧成焦黑，但大部分纸片上的字迹依然清晰，那应该是一份电报。我把它们小心地拨出炭火，然后试着拼在一起。

这不难。难的是理解上面写的是什么意思。

那上面写着：

_莉塔·莱斯特兰奇尸体已确认。已确定为德军间_ ……

日期是三天前。接下来的字迹已经不够清晰。

 

我读了三遍，然后手开始发抖。

 

然后我想起忒修斯刚刚离开的脚步，迅速而不坚定。我的心揪紧了。我错误地理解了他离开的目的，但我做出了唯一正确的举动。我冲出家门。

我在大街上看到了那件几乎是在奔跑的，颤抖的大衣，他正跑向一座桥。我用尽全力奔跑，我要赶在他做出他不该做的举动前阻止他——我要帮助他——我疯狂地跑着，就像那天晚上我在森林里追逐我的猫一样奔跑，直到像个孩子一样抓住他衣服的下摆。

他回头之后脸上的泪痕暴露无遗，我把他拽进怀里。

他在我的肩膀上哭泣。

 

“我在你这一边。”我对他轻声说。

他几乎吻到我的脖颈，用不自然的、强作镇定的尖锐的声音说：“他们搞错了，她不会是……我要去找帕西瓦尔。我必须要问清楚。”

 

于是我知道我一开始就理解错他的意思，忒修斯不会去寻短见，他只是在寻找真相。我松了一口气，更紧地拥抱他，同时自己也开始想要哭泣。

“她不会。”我轻声说，“我了解她，她不会，她不会。”

“我抛弃了她——”

“你没有抛弃她。她只是——”我想着如何措辞，忒修斯的下颌还在我的肩上，让我无法思考，“她只是太孤独。”

就在这一刻——颇为奇怪的一刻——我想起那个皮克特和芬恩死去的梦。我想起莉塔和我，我们的童年都好像没有活过，我们生活在旁人的阴影里，而那时我太年少，没有意识到梦里那一对麻雀的死就意味着我的死；我又想起那个我们同眠的夜晚忒修斯身上稠腻的气味；我想起——

 

我松开他，一时头脑混乱。我迷惘地整理思绪，月桂的气息，忒修斯，忒修斯，忒修斯。

他的眼泪还没有干。他看着我的时候，喃喃地念着我的全名。纽特——牛顿的简称，阿尔忒弥斯——森林和月亮的女神，菲多——那代表忠诚，斯卡曼德——那是我们共同的姓氏。他的语调奇异，潜台词是 **看着我** ——“阿尔忒弥斯”——看着我，阿尔忒弥斯，我知道他在说这个，于是我看着他。他的眼睛里有我不敢去解读的真相。

 

他把我拽进附近的小巷，然后吻我，好像明天一切都会结束。  
  
  
  
  


 

那几乎让我窒息。在之后过去的很久很久的一段时间里，那个吻一直停留在我的嘴唇上，疼痛、血腥而甜蜜，让我浑浑噩噩。在无人经过的小巷里，他的眼泪流上我的齿龈和舌侧，我尝到咸味，是数英里之外还在发生战争的海。我发觉我伸出手，摩挲着忒修斯因为参战稍稍剃短的头发，按压以加深这个吻。我们已经越过了一道山脉，在这山脊之下亘深之处写着它本质的背德，如果天使看见，他会转过眼睛。而我根本不在乎。在那一刻似乎没有什么可在乎的了。麻雀在战争结束后的春天迟早会回来，忒修斯迟早会回到战场上去，而我迟早会承认我爱他。

一切都层层剥离之后，爱就像一把军刀。

那天晚上我把床头的灯打开，背对着光源蜷缩着躺在床上。在确定我不可能睡着之后，我站起来，把灯关闭，然后走进黑暗。宵禁还在继续，不可能出门。我走出房间，却看到忒修斯盘腿坐在厨房的流理台旁，点着蜡烛，低着头在抽烟。鼠尾草散陈在流理台上；我看见他上身只披着大衣，大衣的轮廓聊胜于无地遮挡着他的躯体。

 

直接从床上爬起，随便套了一件衣服，在半夜走出房门，什么也不做，这不像他。而我却哽住了，那个吻的轮廓在我的嘴唇上突然更加鲜明；而此刻，忒修斯坐在我面前，暂时没有发现我，只披着一件大衣。

在那一刻，这还不是任何一种形式的情谷欠，只是出格的联想，僭越的好奇，以及突然变得像往常一样清晰的直觉，一种 **我应该走向他** 的确信。我一向相信这种直觉。于是我走向他，并且看着他，并且在他抬起头来看我的时候倾身用嘴唇摩挲他的嘴唇。他把双手搭上我的太阳穴，指尖从那里开始向后经过我的鬓角，一种介于婉拒和邀请之间的动作。

那种确信正在慢慢溜走。从我贴上他嘴唇的那一刻，我发觉自己冷汗涔涔。我几乎喘不上气地问他：“我们是否……”

他站起身之后，有一部分的他又变回了年长的斯卡曼德。他慢条斯理地碰了我的手腕内侧，然后——这种转变消失了，他走向我的房间，步伐有些不稳。我知道，我最终得到了许可。

他用他还披着的大衣罩住我，然后凑过来吻我，他的舌头第一次进入我的口腔。我知道接下来将要发生什么：我知道，因为我感受到他的手开始笼过我的头发，因为我单薄的上衣被褪去，因为他的手在颤抖，他外套过长的下摆拂过我的鼠蹊，我的身体愉悦地震颤，一定程度上违背着它主人的意愿。

然后我感受到他的胸膛贴上我的胸膛。我不受控制地发出喉音，用眼神祈求他。我感受到他冰凉的指节，我尖利的疼痛，我拼命忍耐的呜咽，他绝望的鼻息。我的感官不常有地失灵了，下一个瞬间我感受到的只剩下他，我发现他居高临下地看着我，眼神破碎。

 

 

 

我知道那是一个错误。那个夜晚我们在错误的时间，被一些事错误地驱使而做出了那个错误且突然的举动。而上帝知道，这个错误已经植根在我的脑海，我不知道是从什么时候开始的。我十六岁时丛林中那只灰林鸮是不是厄洛斯的化身？我童年时的那只猫是不是一个向导，是忒修斯的追随者(fylgja)？或者，那簇流理台上的鼠尾草——我现在才发现它出现得实在频繁——是不是槲寄生的某种象征？我不知道，我真的不知道。

后来我和忒修斯又一次离开。我的行期略有推迟，所以我和他几乎同时启程。我们工作的地方相隔不算太远，但我很久没有他的消息。战争期间，一道壕沟两边也相隔五百英里。我不怎么梦见他，只有两次。我不怎么听说他，只有一次，一个陌生的伤兵向我问起他的消息，鉴于我的姓氏。

战争结束了。我搭了陌生人的车，一路颠簸疲惫地回乡。还是寒冷的日子，细雨飘落，我在车中半梦半醒之间，听见雨滴打在地上，潮湿的泥土在车轮下尖吟。等到我醒来，司机已经将车停了好久了。我下了车，发现母亲一路踩着泥泞向我奔来。她说谢天谢地，她拥抱我的时候带着哭腔，让我不知所措，她说谢天谢地 **斯卡曼德回来了** 。

我半张着嘴，头脑突然一片空白。她不应该哭泣，我回来了。不，我想，那没有意义。

斯卡曼德夫人袖口旁的一圈黑纱没有任何意义。

 

我本来做了最坏的打算——我会死；我还有次坏的预计——这场战争还会持续得更久。

我只是没有意识到还会有更坏的情况，我想都没有想过这一点，哪怕在耳边有什么炸响的时刻，在由于脱水和饥饿而昏沉的日子，我也没有动过这个念头：

当我回到家，要做的第一件事是给忒修斯·斯卡曼德写一篇讣告。

 

 

 

 

 

他已经去世很久了；我在一个金黄色的傍晚突然想要书写他，一直写进深夜。当黄昏温柔地拥抱我们也拥抱他，他还在我笔下攀谈，大笑，工作，战斗，流泪。我入眠的时候他也跟着我入眠，等到我醒来的时候，我又从苍白的早晨写进正午。在正午明亮灼热的阳光终于让我无法睁开眼睛去书写的时候，我拉上窗帘，打开台灯，把纸张摊开靠在金斯堡的著作之前。我是否像写那些报告、论文和读物一样做到了完全的坦诚？

有一点我没有说过，这是我不够坦诚的部分。我们从来没有说过那三个字。从来没有。

或许我已经不在意了。我已经不再关心他是否爱我；他是我哥哥，我知道他一定会。我甚至不再关心他究竟是否理解我对他的爱。他原谅自己了吗，在他去世之前？我在我们把如此自私的错误根植在彼此之中以后，他是否原谅了自己也原谅了我？

我花了很久、很久才意识到这才是我关心的唯一的问题；而当我站起身拉开窗帘，因为刺眼的光线而偏过目光，我在那里看见一簇鼠尾草正放在我的窗台上。是记忆中的哪一只灰雀把它衔来这里？我推开窗户，发现我竟如此爱他。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：
> 
> 1 纽特信中提到的“立陶宛的事”指的是1941年的KOVNO惨案，同样地，具体的时间前后和跨度被我模糊了
> 
> 2 Doodlebug是当时英国民间对V-1小型flying bomb的俗称，它来时应该是来不及有警报的，所以下文提到的一次“警报”，指的不是它来时的警报。同样地，时间和地点再一次被我模糊了。它造出来一开始好像是用来袭击伦敦的，在役时间大概是从1944到45年
> 
> 3 Conscientious objector指的是通过做别的工作来代替服兵役的人，我对这个政策了解仅限维基百科了，不知道有没有用错……
> 
> 4 兄弟在彼此的肩膀上哭泣这一说的确出现在圣经创世纪里面，我记不清是哪一对兄弟了，大概是约瑟和便雅悯吧
> 
> 5 厄洛斯是小爱神，希腊神话中的丘比特
> 
> 6 fylgja是北欧神话中的人的动物形态的分身，与人的命运紧密相关


End file.
